Joshua
Summary Joshua and Jackson misbehave at White Castle because they didn't get what they want. So they summoned George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry from 2018 Rampage to demolish White Castle and attack London, killing the parents and siblings of two 7 year old kids named Brian and Amelia, leaving them orphaned and homeless. As a result, they get grounded and they get sent back to the Pride Lands in Tanzania where they belong so they could get attacked and eaten by very hungry lions. * * * * Cast * Steven as Bing Bong * Princess as Azura * Karen as Lioness 2 * Salli as Kawaii Sugarbunny, Fanny Fox and lioness 1 * David as Police Officer 1 * Eric as Police Officer 2 * Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog *Simon as Fredrick Fox *Julie as Florence Fox * Scary Voice as George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry * Brian as Manic * Kimberly as Brian, Mason Saitō and Joshua * Kendra as Jackson * Ivy as Amelia * Kidaroo as Reggie * Young Guy as Man on PA * Alan as Airport Manager Transcript * (London, United Kingdom, July 18, 2018, 12:00 PM) * Bing Bong: What is it boys? * Jackson: Can we go to White Castle for some food? * Bing Bong: NO! (Dr. Robotnik's Voice) * Joshua: Why Not? * Bing Bong: Boys, we're not going to White Castle, because we're going to watch Cinderella (2015). * Jackson: But that movie is for babies and little girls who loves the Disney Princesses! Take us to White Castle right now! * Bing Bong: No boys, I said we're watching Cinderella (2015) and That's final! or you'll get nothing at all! * Reggie: Hey Bing Bong, we don't have Cinderella (2015) on DVD, just take the twins to White Castle! * Bing Bong: Did you hear that boys? Reggie said that we don't have Cinderella (2015) on DVD! Now we'll go to White Castle! * Joshua: Yay! * Jackson: Let's go! *White Castle Clerk: * Brian: Why would you two do this to us Joshua and Jackson?! Why do you two have to call me and Amelia horrible names?! * Amelia: I agree with my brother. We're leaving White Castle because of your wretched attitudes! * and Amelia ran off in tears leaving their parents and siblings behind. *Bing Bong: Joshua and Jackson, you two do not ever talk to people like that you both hear me?!! Let's go hack home right now!! * Manic: Um Sonic and Sonia we better get the heck out of here before Joshua and Jackson are about to have a meltdown! * Sonia: I agree with you Manic! * Joshua: So you did not want me to get something to eat?! * Joshua and Jackson: FINE!!!!! YOU ASK FOR IT!!!!!!! *Lizzie, Ralph and Larry appeared and it scared Bing Bong. *Joshua and Jackson: GEORGE, LIZZIE, RALPH AND LARRY, ATTACK LONDON!!! * Lizzie, Ralph and Larry then agree to Joshua and Jackson's orders and destroy White Castle and severely damage much of London and eating people along the way at the same time as centillions of British civilians flee and run in terror as the audio from the Spyro: Year of the Dragon commercial is heard. The monsters from Rampage (2018) kill Amelia and Brian's whole family and destroy their house on Joshua and Jackson's orders. *("When Joshua, Jackson and Bing Bing go taken to a large police station.") * to: A large 10 story British police station. Azura and her husband Ike are working for the London Metropolitan Police for 3 days as part of their summer jobs. *Azura: Moira voice 980% louder Bing Bong, do you know how much trouble Joshua and Jackson are in right now?!!! They caused a monster rampage all over London, killing 800,000 people, destroying White Castle and killing the parents and siblings of 7 year old girl and her brother her age, leaving them orphaned and homeless!!! And now, Joshua and Jackson are banned from all White Castle locations worldwide and will be slammed with a £5,800,000 fine!!! *Classified: I agree with Azura! *Sharptooth: Me too! *Lucina: Me three! *Freddy Ferret: and me four! *Bing Bong: We're going back home right now and you two are getting absolutely nothing you both like!! *to: Joshua and Jackson's house. *Reggie: Joshua and Jackson, how dare you two cause a massive monster rampage and use profanity at Brian and Amelia?!! You two know doing stuff like that is an act of mass terrorism and you two are not allowed to use profanity at all!! That's it, you two are grounded until the 30th anniversary of The Little Mermaid and for this, you two will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Joshua: No! (X50) *Jackson: No! (X49) We don't want to go to the Pride Lands! *Bing Bong: Too bad Joshua and Jackson! This is what you two will get for causing a monster rampage! *to: The Heathrow International Airport. *Cyber Woo: Can I help you? *Bing Bong: Can I have two tickets to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for Joshua and Jackson please? *Reggie: Because they are troublemakers for misbehaving at White Castle! *Cyber Woo: Okay, Joshua and Jackson will go to the waiting corner. *Joshua & Jackson: Oh no! We don't want to be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Bing Bong: It doesn't matter, you both are getting sent to the Pride Lands back to where you both belong. *Reggie: And you'll die from getting attacked and eaten by very hungry lions. *Man on PA: Flight 983 to the Pride Lands in Tanzania now boarding at Gate A-7. *Security Agent: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. *(2 minutes later) *Security Agent: Thank you. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 983. The flight time from London, United Kingdom to the Pride Lands in Tanzania is 9 hours and 50 minutes. But don't worry, we will get to the Pride Lands in Tanzania in no time! Enjoy your flight. *at the two 7 year old's funeral for their parents and siblings in a large church, everyone is crying, including the two 7 year olds Amelia and Brian, who are crying the hardest. Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia and Manic walk up to the kids *Sonic: Kids, we're so sorry about what happened when the boys Joshua and Jackson killed your whole family at White Castle and destroyed your house. *Brian: and sniffling Yes, we know already. Bing Bong should've said no about going to White Castle in the first place! *Amelia: crying And it was so horrible, what would you threedo for both of us since our whole family got killed and our house got completely destroyed! Now we have nothing and are orphaned and homeless with nowhere else to go, nowhere to live and no one to take care of us. *Sonia: Don't cry! Why don't we just go to McDonald's and bring you two to the Heathrow International Airport for the flight to Maple Town, Canada to give you two a new place to live! *Brian: (Happy) Sonia, Sonic and Manic, thank you for coming up with that idea of giving us new places to live and thank you for getting us McDonald's too! *Amelia: (Tears of joy) We will love that Sonic, Sonia and Manic! Thank you 3 for making us happy! *two 7 year olds walk out and Amelia cries happily, causing one of the funeral attendants to cry a tear of joy too! *to: The Heathrow International Airport. *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Sonia: We would like to have 5 tickets to Maple Town, Canada please. *Sonic: I agree with Sonia the Hedgehog. *Airport Manager: Okay, you will all go to the waiting corner. *Sonia: Thank you. * Security Agent: Please put all the metal objects in this container. *minute and 40 seconds later *Security Agent: Thank you. *and his siblings flight to Maple Town is now ready. They and the two 7 year old British kids got onto a luxurious Airbus A380 for the flight to Maple Town, Canada and took their seats. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 980. Flight time from London, United Kingdom to Maple Town, Canada is 7 hours and 50 minutes. But don't worry, we'll get to Maple Town, Canada in no time. Enjoy your flight! *hours and 50 minutes later. *(Maple Town, Canada, 6:13 PM) *Airbus A380 Pilot: Attention please! We have now arrived in Maple Town, Canada. Please remain seated during the landing. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Have a nice day. *Sonic: We have finally arrived in Maple Town, Canada. *Manic: Yeah. *Patty Rabbit: Hello Sonic, Sonia and Manic! What brings you three here to Maple Town? *Bobby Bear: And who are these two 6 year old British human kids? *Manic: These are Brian and Amelia, two 7 year old orphan British kids whose parents and siblings were brutally killed and slain by George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry from Rampage! *Roxie Raccoon: We’re sorry to hear that, Manic. We even saw that on the CBC News yesterday. *Richard Tseng: I agree with my girlfriend. *Sonic: Do you know where Fanny Fox's house is? *Suzie Squirrel: Next to the Maple Town Restaurant. *Sonia: Thank you. *to: Fanny Fox's house. Mason Saitō is sleeping over as Fanny Fox is washing the kitchen windows. *Fanny Fox: Yeah, I will adopt the two of you. *(Joshua and Jackson are in the Pride Lands in Tanzania) *Joshua: Oh no! We got sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *(The lionesses surrounded Joshua and Jackson) *Lioness: Prepare to get eaten! *Joshua and Jackson: WE DON'T WANT TO GET EATEN UP BY YOU LIONS!!!!!!!!!!! *Lioness: We don't care, boys! We are going to prepare to eat you too! *(Selkie pulls the string curtain to block Joshua and Jackson to getting eaten up by lions) *Selkie: Don't let your kids watch it! *THE END Category:Joshua & Jackson's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Bing Bong gets ungrounded Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons